poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets' Wizard of Oz
Pooh's Adventures of The Muppes' Wizard of Oz is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Muppets crossover film planned to be made BowserMovies1989. It is unknown when the film will be made. Plot Dorothy Gale is a young woman living in a trailer park in Kansas. She desperately wishes to leave home and become a famous singer, but her dreams of becoming one appear impossible. One day, after completing her shift at her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry's diner, she overhears that the Muppets are looking for a female singer for a cross-country "Star Hunt." Aunt Em disapproves, but with Uncle Henry's best wishes, she goes to the audition, arriving late and only managing to give the Muppets a demo CD that she created beforehand. In returning home, the tornado sirens sound, and one hits her family's area. When Aunt Em and Uncle Henry run into the county storm shelter for safety, Dorothy hurries back to her family's mobile home to get Toto, her pet prawn. She does not make it out in time, and the two are swept by the tornado across the vast fields of Kansas. When Dorothy climbs out of the wreckage, she finds that Toto can talk and that she is no longer in Kansas. Dorothy and Toto discover that they are in Munchkinland, a small town part of the vast Land of Oz. After discussing her situation with the town's people, the Munchkins, she learns that the land's ruler, the Wizard of Oz, has the power to grant her wish of becoming a famous singer. She meets the Good Witch of the North, and receives a pair of magic silver slippers from the Wicked Witch of the East, the Witch of the North's sister who was killed when Dorothy's trailer fell on her. Soon after, she embarks on a journey with Toto on the yellow brick road to meet the Wizard of Oz, who lives in the Emerald City, the capital of Oz. On her journey, she meets three creatures: a scarecrow (Kermit), a tin thing (Gonzo), and a cowardly lion (Fozzie). They are also seeking the Wizard of Oz to give them a brain, heart, and courage, respectively. After arriving at the Emerald City and meeting the Wizard, Dorothy and her friends are sent to retrieve the Wicked Witch of the West's magic eye, a tool she uses to see anything she desires in the Land of Oz. The group assumes that completing this task will result in the granting of their wishes, but they are soon captured by the Wicked Witch of the West and almost killed by her henchmen, the flying monkeys. After being threatened to be killed by her, Toto calls the Munchkins, who set Dorothy free. Seconds later, she kills the witch by kicking her into her own "bottled water bath" which contains tap water, which she is severely allergic to. This action causes her to melt. Dorothy finds the magic eye unharmed and floating in the tub and grabs it. After gaining control of the flying monkeys, she travels back to the Emerald City to have her and her friends' wishes granted. When they all storm into the Wizard's room, they discover that he is just an ordinary man pretending to be someone he isn't. He asked for the witch's eye so that she could not see him for who he really was. Even so, he still proceeds to grant their wishes. Dorothy finally becomes a singer in the Land of Oz, but realizes that all she ever really wanted was to go back home and be with her family. After traveling back to Munchkinland, she meets Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, who tells her that if she clicks her heels together three times, she will be able to go anywhere she desires. She does so, saying "take me home to Aunt Em". She is then spun by the slippers' charm into Kansas, and, much to her surprise, she finds out that Kermit was looking for her, saying that she had the best voice they heard on the whole search, and that she has been chosen to go on the Star Hunt. Dorothy, having been reunited with her aunt and uncle, and feeling that she is not ready to leave Kansas to become a real star, rejects, but Aunt Em says that she wants her to go with the Muppets on their Star Hunt, much to her even bigger surprise. She then sings "It's a Good Life" on television with them as the film ends. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, The Digidestined and their Digimon, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Ttark, Iago, Bartok, The Masters of Evil, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Rasputin, Rothbart, Ratigan, Fidget, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Shere Khan, and Arthur and Cecil will guest star in this film. *Thi film actually takes place after Bloom's Adventures of The Muppet Movie, in which Bloom and her friends will already know Kermit and his friends. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Jim Henson films